1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motor actuators, and particularly, to a voice coil motor (VCM) actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
Variable focal length lenses are widely used in optical systems. Optical systems incorporating such lenses can, for example, provide focused images of objects at varying distances without adjusting the distance between the lens and the image plane. Variable focal length lenses can also be used in optical systems that provide varying magnification without changing lenses.
Generally, an optical system includes an actuator, such as a step motor, to drive the lenses. However, the step motor is relatively large in volume. Use of the step motor requires a significant amount of space for movement of the lenses, which makes the optical system bulky.
The optical system often employs locating holes and locating pins to locate the actuator. However, use of the locating holes and locating pins requires adhesive for fastening, which complicates the combined optical system considerably.
Therefore, what is needed is a VCM actuator that can address the limitations described.